These Walls
by Disturbed-Mort
Summary: A Girl Slowly Slips Into Insanity As She Tells Of Her Past....
1. Default Chapter

**Wouldnt you like to know about my life? How I was born, my first birthday, my first crush. You'd like to know about my mother and my father, hoping to hear that they were the typical happy couple. You'd like to hear about my siblings and how we were best friends forever, but you wouldnt want to hear where I am now. You wouldnt want to know the stuff they do to me, torture me, taunt me, haunted by my walls. They give me pills and talk to me like I am five, like I was a kid again. Now tell me, do you still want to hear about my life? I will tell you of my life before I went insane, the life I once knew, is now just a shade of grey.**

_September 2 2003_

_9:32 A.M_

**I was sitting in my apartment for sometime, waiting for my roomate to come home. She'd probably have a man with her, she'd grunt a little 'hello' at me and drag her boyfriend into her room. I wouldnt get any sleep either, they were usually up all night. This time though, she was really late. We had set up a time when she'd come home, so I wouldnt have to go look for her to see if she hadent been murdered yet. No worries though, she's usually pretty good about the people she dates, _usually._ There werent alot of murders here anyway, just a good natured place to be, well actully thats a complete lie. I tell myself that, because if I dont, i will be awake every moment of the night. Wondering whats lurking in the dark, whats waiting for me to go to sleep. So, i occupy my mind with writing. Mostly on my computer, I used to hand write, but then I kinda got tired out that. I usually get my inspiration from writer Morton Rainey. Recently though, he hasent been releasing books. Due to the fact that people belived he murdered his ex wife Amy Rainey and her boyfriend Ted. They also belive he killed two other people, but their names havent been released yet. I had been searching google, trying to figure out the names of the other people. I heard people outside of my window, I didnt care enough to pay attention, probably just some drug dealers. I did though, take my computers from all windows. One time, some wise ass figured it was a good idea to throw a rock at my window. They rock crushed my computer, and all my precious writing. I heard cackling, actully more like a really girlie laugh, then I knew it was Jenna (my roomate). I heard guys laughing though, it wasent a typical man laugh though, it was a 'i'm stoned and its so damn funny' laugh. The door opened quickly and Jenna stumbled into the room, obviously drunk. She went over to her room and shut the door.**

**I stayed up all night writing until the morning, my eyes hurt really bad and I needed Tylenol for my splitting headache. Jenna was still in bed, figures, she probably has a really bad hangover. I got up from my chair and went into the kitchen. I looked on top of the fridge for some Tylenol and took two tablets out. I got a glass of water and gulped them down.**

**'Urrg, hi.'**

**I turned around and Jenna was standing at the door, bracing herself and holding her head. She shuffled over to me and took the glass of water out of my hand and gulped it down. She went over to the table, sat down, and layed her head on the cool surface. I smiled a little, i wonder what happened last night....**

**'So how was your night?'**

**She looked up at me and groaned, obviously not good. Her eyes were drooping and her face was abnormally pale, maybe too pale, her face was always rosie red.**

**'Jenna, how was your night?'**

**Maybe she wasent listening very well, she had her face hidden and her breathing was shallow. She had played the 'i'm sick and dying' trick on me before, so I didnt know whether to take it seriously. **

**'Jenna come on, stop playing around.'**

**I sighed and went over to her and knudged her shoulder and her head flopped sideways as i saw her eyes were open. She started shaking and sliding off her chair. I fled to the living room and grabbed the phone.....**

**'Whats your emergency?'**

****

**So....how was my new story! Mort will be coming up shortly, so no worries. I liked this one, but please R&R so I know if its good or not! Thanks!**

**!Sara!**


	2. Leaving New York

**_Hope you like this one._**

**Many people walking around, sick, dying, dead. Undersheets and over. Pillows being fluffed, white everywhere...._I hate Hospitals._**

**Jenna had a mild seizure, possibly from some drug slipped into her drink. The doctors were suprised she had survived this long. It had been about six hours until they gave me the latest news, they might have to keep her for the whole week. The Hospital scared me, my mom died giving birth to me, so that added to my so called 'phobia'. I was afraid that Jenna too, would be lost in this death fest. One of the doctors slowly came out of Jenna's room with a clipboard in hand, he stood in front of me.**

**'You are Amy Digger arent you?' **

**I nodded as the doctor sat beside me and put and hand on my lap. His eyes full of guilt, i felt the worst. I knew the worst, I also knew what he was going to say.**

**'Well Miss Digger, Jenna was doing very well.'**

**Was, that word...._was._ That would mean no longer, or the action had ended. I brought my head down as the doctor shifted and put a arm around my shoulder.**

**'She didnt make it Miss Digger she...' **

**I pushed his arm off of me and stood up standing in front of him.**

**'NOTHING? THERE WAS NOTHING YOU CAN DO, ASSHOLE. YOU STUPID FUCKING ASSHOLE.' **

**I lunged at him and knocked him off his chair, my hands trying to grasp his thoat and pull the life out of him. He was kicking and screaming, his knees digging into my stomach. I looked down by his clipboard and grabbed his pen, i held it up. The doctor froze, completely stopped as soon as I raised the pen over my head. Security were descending towards me, i could see them out of the corner off my eye. I got up off of him and threw the pen down on the floor, Security secured me as the doctor brushed himself off. **

**'Guys let her go.'**

**The men looked at each other and let me go, i was kinda suprised, i mean i just tryed to kill this man. The doctor did though, steered clear of me. He picked up the knocked over chair and sat down.**

**'Miss Digger I suggest you leave, and you are no longer welcome in this Hospital.'**

**I did as he requested, I left the Hospital and New York forever.**

****

**_This one kinda sucked though, i wrote it when i was kinda half asleep and half awake. I had a writers block too, but of course no one could help me. _**


	3. An Eerie Gasp

**_I like this one!_**

**I was leaving, leaving the city I grew up in. New York was my life, but no longer. My new town, or hamlet was Tashmore Lake. I bought a little cabin out in the middle of nowhere, i also heard that Mort Rainey lived there. I was hoping for a autograph or something like that. I had packed everything up, except for Jenna's stuff, her parents would be coming over sometime and getting it. I didnt hire movers, what was the point? I didnt have enough stuff, so I could fit it all into my car. It was already packed my car, i just needed the guts to walk out of my door and leave my home forever. I was confused, so confused that I almost went into a nervous breakdown. Finally i had enough, I swung the door open and walked down the hall.**

**It took a long time to get to Tashmore Lake, it wasent much of a town either. I was fairly small, not much there. It was nothing compaired to New York, it didnt even have a Wal-Mart. I was also very simple minded, I didnt even bother to get directions to my house. I found that pretty sad, I needed directions to get home, fuck. There was this diner, I thought maybe i can get directions there, it was kinda odd though. Like there was a voice telling me to stop what i'm doing and go home, it was telling there was danger. I chose to ignore it though, the voice inside of my head is never right, _never_. So I got out of my car and walked inside the diner, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I sat down on a stool beside a teenage boy chewing gum, he looked at me and gave me a flirty grin.**

**'Well, hello there.'**

**I rolled my eyes, I knew he was flirting with me, it was so obvious. He kept moving closer to me, he almost knocked me off my chair. I looked at him with a angry glare as he cupped his chin.**

**'Your very purdy.'**

**Ok, enough is enough. I dont need some teenage, acne fested, loser boy to be flirting with me.**

**'Ok listen to me young man.' **

**I stood up in front of him and made weird hand gestures.**

**'I'm having a bad day, i just left my hometown after my roomate died. I cant find my house, which is supposed to be near Mort Rai.....'**

**Everyone gasped, it was kinda eerie. A police officer grabbed my arm and pulled me aside, his eyes were wide with fear.**

**'Don mention that name missy....'**

**Oh I know these losers, they made rumours about him. I got out of the officers grasp and grabbed a map off the counter, i'm gonna find this house, dead or alive. **

****

**Please R&R, tell me if its good or not!**


	4. A Drive Home With Mort

**I went back to the car and turned on the radio, I really didnt know what was with all those people. As if they didnt have anything better to do than sit around and gossip about something that isnt true. Then something eerie happened, everyone that was just in the diner walked out of it. They had expressionless faces and walked straight to their cars, they didnt even glance around. I got out of the car and went back into the diner, I left my radio on this station that played Jaws music, it was kinda freaky. I walked in and only saw one person, the women behind the counter. She was looking over me, and around me, at the person behind me. I turned around and came face to face with my favorite person, Mort Rainey. I didnt react badly or anything, I didnt go all wide eyed and scared. I just smiled and greeted him.**

**'Hello Mr. Rainey, hows it goin?'**

**He was kinda startled, I think he expected me to run and hide, like some child afraid of the boogey man. He just stared at me, until he came back to the real world and repsonded.**

**'Um....pretty good, but if you'll exuse me, my arm is getting numb.'**

**He had a armfull of stuff, basically Moutain Dew and Dorito's. He plunked it down on the counter as the women stood there with her hands on her hips.**

**'You know what the officer said Mr. Rainey, your gonna have to shop somewhere else.'**

**I gave her a dirty look, what the hell was wrong with these people? My blood started to boil, I hated when people were treated badly. Mort was about to pick all of his stuff up and put it back when I placed a hand over his, making him stop. I looked at the women and pointed my finger at her.**

**'You Miss Pig, are a bitch.'**

**She backed away from me and Mort and leaned against the shelving unit. Her eyes were wide, partly with disgust, and partly with fear. I was tapping my foot and looking at her with a sneer.**

**'So Miss, are you gonna ring this in or not?'**

**She came towards the counter slowly and kept her eyes on me. She was probably afraid I'd slit her throat open or something, I probably would too. After all of the stuff had been put in bags and handed to Mort, I decided he would be the best person to get directions from.**

**'Mr. Rainey? Um...well, could I follow you to your house. I got a cabin not far away froms yours and I cant get directions.'**

**His face was beaming for some odd reason, he looked really happy. Like he just concered some fear or something.**

**'Of course, I mean how could I not? I have to repay you for what you did. You can come in my car if you want, and then I can bring you back to get your car tomorrow.'**

**I nodded and yawned, it had been a long tiring day. Even if I had to sleep on the floor in my new house, at least I'd be sleeping somewhere. We both got into his Jeep and he turned to me.**

**'I hope you know, that you've earned a bad reputation in this town already.'**

**Eh, I dont really care. I'm out in the woods anyway, who needs a social life? I'd be happy living in the middle of nowhere, right smack dab in the middle of a big forest.**

**'Well we should probably get going, before the Jeep starts to rot.'**

**Across the road there was a path that led into the dark forest, we drove towards it, and got swallowed up by darkness.**


	5. Footsteps In The Dark

**I dont really like this chapter, thats just me talking! So here it is.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hated when it was dark, dont get me wrong, I wasent afraid of it or anything. Its just, alot of bad things happen at night, and I didnt want anything to happen today, its been stressful enough. I couldnt see out of the Jeep, I could see the things that the Jeeps headlights lite up for me, which was basically the small dirt road. I kept staring out the windsheild and the Jeeps headlights came across a small cabin, which was obviously Morts. He kinda sighed and turned to me.**

**'So do you want me to drive you to your place or do you wanna walk?'**

**Well I surely did not wanna walk, but then I didnt want to bug Mort anymore either. I'm sure he was pretty annoyed, or getting close to it. I was about to open my mouth when he talked a little bit more.**

**'I mean, I have directions, theres only one more cabin out here, as far as I know. I could drive you there, it would be no trouble at all.'**

**I was silent and just nodded, I was kinda glad though, I was scared of the dark. I know I said I wasent, but I dont like people knowing these things! We turned around and started driving back down the dirt road, but then we turned down onto another road, it was very violent. There were hills are rocks everywhere, I was afraid we were going to get a flat tire or something. I shut my eyes real tight so I wouldnt see anything, even if it was coming. Then, the car stopped and the engine shut off, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Mort smiling at me.**

**'Did the little car ride frighten you? Sorry, didnt mean to go so fast.'**

**  
Was he making fun of me? Eh I didnt care, you cant really get mad at someone who just helped you out....can you? I hopped out of the car and Mort followed me to the door, I smiled and turned the door latch.**

**'Thanks for helping me out Mort....I mean Mr. Rainey...whatever. Anyway, thank you for driving me, I hate the dark.'**

**He smiled and turned back to his Jeep, I couldnt see anything, but all I could hear was the Jeep driving away. I was alone, I thought I'd be happy, but I was actully kinda frightened. They said they wouldnt hook up the electricity until tomorrow afternoon, so I was completely in the dark. I could light some candles, but then I remembered they were in my car. I took the key out that was mailed to me and opened the door, it was really quiet. I kept stumbling over some stuff on the floor, I didnt know what it was, it was probably some old furniture. I heard something upstairs, that made me stop dead in my tracks. There were footsteps, they were low, my blood started to run cold. I stood there, like a statue, I felt like my legs were glued to the floor. The footsteps started to walk down the stairs, my eyes bulged out and I ran to the door. I slammed it and stood outside, engulfed in darkness, I was so scared that I ran to Morts house.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So how was that anyway? Please R&R, I need to know what I'm doing wrong or right for that matter. Thanks,**

**!Sara!**


End file.
